Uno contigo
by A Whitter
Summary: AmeRus. Rusia se la pasa preguntándole a todo el mundo si quieren ser uno con la Madre Rusia. Bueno, América sí quiere, pero de una forma diferente. Lemmon.


**Uno contigo.**

 **Disclaimer** : Hetalia pertenece Hidekaz Himaruya, y yo utilizo a sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencia** : PWP? Esto es puro lemmon, amigos, disfrútenlo.

* * *

Dolía... tenía escalofríos y la respiración errática al mismo tiempo que de su boca se escapaban jadeos ahogados. —Para... no puedo más — susurró aferrando las manos a las sábanas —... no puedo más... Alfred por favor...

—Sí, sí puedes —respondió el otro enterrándose en el cuerpo ajeno con fuerza y arrancándole a eso otros labios un grito de dolor mientras él se movía incesante en ese cálido interior que lo envolvía y parecía succionarlo con una pasión desenfrenada —Estás tan apretado... Dios, Iván...

El otro sollozó y se mordió los labios hasta sangrar —Para no tan fuerte... Alfred, para...

—No...—jadeó el americano enterrándose en el otro con fuerza una y otra vez mientras dejaba los dedos marcados en su cadera —Llora... no voy a parar hasta venirme dentro de ti y llenarte por completo. Voy a marcarte como mi propiedad. Voy a marcarte por completo...

El americano salió bruscamente del interior del otro y lo volteó para que le diera la cara. El ruso tenía los ojos rojos y aguados, un par de lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Tenía la boca abierta y de ella corría un hilo de saliva hasta su barbilla... Era hermoso, tan envuelto en el placer y el dolor. Tan vulnerable. Tan íntimo. Tan suyo.

Así había deseado verlo durante toda la Guerra Fría, y sólo después de la Guerra Fría fue que comenzó a tenerlo así; cuando el ruso admitió que la atracción sexual entre ellos era más fuerte que el rencor que le había guardado a través de los años.

—Eres un cerdo capitalista... — jadeó Iván antes de sentir los dedos del otro pellizcar con saña uno de sus pezones —Ahh... Alfred…

El americano volvió a entrar en el cuerpo de ruso y se enterró hasta la base arrancándole un grito de placer. Tomó su miembro con la diestra y comenzó a masturbarlo al ritmo que lo penetraba con fuerza y besaba y mordisqueaba su pecho, centrándose en sus pezones que dejó rojos y ensalivados. —El gran Rusia... tan vulnerable...tan lindo. Quisiera tenerte así todo el día... todos los días.

—Cállate... —gimió el ruso con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba la cintura del otro con la piernas —Bésame...— ordenó jalando del cuello al otro —, cerdo capitalista.

Alfred amaba eso de Iván, ese momento dónde se rendía al placer y se dejaba follar aunque le doliera. Lo besó, entrelazó sus lenguas le acarició el cuello y lo siguió masturbando mientras lo penetraba con ganas.

Iván rompió el beso y Alfred supo por su expresión que estaba en su límite. Su cuerpo comenzó a absorberlo con fuerza mientras su piel se erizaba y se volvía más sensible. Mordió su cuello y aumentó la velocidad en sus empellones martillando la próstata del otro mientras lo sentía correrse en su mano y siguió embistiendo un rato más hasta que se corrió también con un sonoro gemido.

El americano salió lentamente del otro y se tendió a su lado, tomó su mano y la apretó antes de llevarse a los labios. Francis le había dicho que eso conquistaba a las chicas y a Rusia le encantaba, así que siempre que era demasiado rudo lo hacía, como una muestra de fingida contrición.

—Eres un maldito sádico, cerdo capitalista. Te dije que te detuvieras...

—Te gustó más de lo que te dolió —se jactó Alfred —. Y es tu castigo... quiero que sea la última vez que le digas a quien sea que sea uno contigo. Sólo yo puedo ser uno contigo ¿entiendes?

Iván sonrió de lado mientras su pecho subía y bajaba rápido, jaló al otro de la mano y se posición sobre él en un movimiento felino —Entonces vuelve a ser uno con la Madre Rusia…

Alfred sonrió acarició el cabello húmedo del otro y lo besó —Primero me llamas sádico y después me pides más… eres un masoquista —se mofó el americano —Pero está bien… porque soy el único que puede ser uno contigo.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado este pequeño flash perdido en el tiempo donde Rusia y América tienen un dulce encuentro.

¿Comentarios?


End file.
